5 Days Left
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Sanji has been in love with Zoro for 4 years now. He is moving in 5 days but Zoro still doesn't know about anything. Sanji is afraid to say anything but plans to tell him everything on Valentines day, the day before he leaves. Thinking Zoro will reject him, Sanji plans an never coming back . Rated M for small bathroom scene, plus I just wanted to be safe. ZoroxSanji
1. Sanji's strange attitude

That day was near, it was only 4 days away. Valentines day was the most desired day that the students if Grand Line High waited for. Almost every student participated in it and Sanji had been waiting for almost a month now. He was finally going to tell Zoro that he loved him. He wanted to tell him before he left. You see, Sanji was moving to his fathers house to learn how to become a better cook. No one knew about it, well except for Ace. Sanji had been love with Zoro for about 4 years but he was always afraid of losing the friendship they had. Since he was leaving he decided to tell him so he can have an excuse to never come back. Once Zoro rejected him, which he knew he was, he was going to leave and stay gone.

Sanji began to get ready for the day. He got his clothes from the closet and began to dress. He pulled his black jeans on then grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up. He grabbed a black tie and knotted it. Then, he grabbed his black shoes and ties the laces. He then headed to the kitchen to make himself a nice breakfast and maybe a quick lunch for him and Zoro. After about half an hour he was ready to go and had a great lunch for the two of them prepared. He reached his bag and a coat and left his apartment. As Sanji was locking the door he heard his phone ring so he reached for it and pulled it out. Sanji looked at the caller ID and saw Zoro was calling him.

"Hey idiot are you ready to go?" said Zoro in a rude manner.

"That's none of your business." Sanji replied smiling.

"It is my business if I'm giving you a ride."

"What? You're here!" Sanji panicked.

"Yes I am, but if you're going to be this slow I'll leave you."

"Baka! Now that I know your here you have to wait. If you leave I won't give you the lunch I made for you!" Sanji snickered.

Sanji locked his door and began to head for the stairs as quickly as he could without dropping the food. As he was headed downstairs to meet Zoro they continued insulting each other and making dumb comments. When he finally left the building and got into the car, Zoro started laughing at the cook for forgetting to brush his hair.

"You look like a giant sponge" Zoro laughed.

Sanji began to turn bright red.

"Oh shut-up. I'd rather be a giant sponge than a green marimo." Sanji yelled as he tried to fix his hair.

"What did you say" zoro stopped laughing and looked at him, giving him the death glare.

"You heard me"

There was a small silence that ended with laughter. Zoro began to drive and pointed to a bag in the back seat.

"There's a brush in my black bag. You can use it to fix your hair properly."

"Thanks" replied sanji. He unbuckled his belt and reached for the bag. When he pulled the brush out he noticed a small black square thing under it.

_What the! Is that a condom! _Sanji thought

He grabbed it, taking a closer look at. Of course it was a condom.

"What is this." Sanji turned around looking at him with a serious face holding the condom in his hand. Zoro quickly looked and it and simply said

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know what it is! What i'm trying to say it why is it in your kendo bag." Sanji began to raise his voice.

"How the hell should i know!" Zoro replied.

"It's you bag! You should know what and why things are in here"

"What are you so mad about?"

Sanji was mad because he loved him what else! Why couldn't zoro see that. He got jealous just by Zoro hanging out with other people. Knowing that he was having sex with other people really hurt him. He really wished Zoro knew his feelings but the fact was Zoro didn't know and if he did he would never be friends with Zoro again. Zoro would hate him and stop their friendship.

Zoro stopped at a red light and looked at Sanji. Sanji had a painful expression. Finally, getting back to reality he made something up to hide his feelings.

"...Because I don't want you to be getting anywhere near my ~Nami-swan and ~Robin-chwan!" he said trying to hide his face. The green light went on and Zoro looked back to the road.

"Idiot." Zoro chuckled. "I'm not interested in them. It was probably another prank from Ace to get me in trouble at school."

Sanji was quiet. He put the condom back in the bag and brushed his hair. As soon as Sanji was finished with his hair Zoro had already parked and was out of the car. Sanji grabbed is bag and left for class.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled at him.

Sanji turned around and looked at him with a mad face

"What's with you today?" Zoro asked concerned.

"Nothing" Sanji replied. He turned back around and headed for class.

Zoro closed the car trunk and placed his bag on his shoulders. He gave out a small sigh.

"Do you really want to know" a voice said.

Zoro turned around only to find Ace eating a burger and Luffy running to him for a hug.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled. "Good-morning!" he continued.

"Morning Luffy" Zoro replied. Luffy let go of Zoro and asked where Sanji was. Before Zoro could reply Ace told him to go to class before he was late and got another detention.

"Oh no!" Luffy yelled and ran to class waving goodbye to them at the same time.

"What were you saying Ace?" Zoro asked

"I said would you like to know why Sanji has been acting weird lately?" Ace gave a smirk.

"What? You know what's wrong with him? Tell me what you know." Zoro asked seriously.

"No no noo." Ace said nodding his head and finger. "This information is confidential and if it were to get out that I told you then I'd be in some serious trouble. But I could tell you if I get something in return." Ace snickered.

Zoro looked back at the school seeing sanji greet the ladies then back at Ace.

"What do you want?"

"Buy me lunch and I'll tell you." he smiled.

"Fine but it's going to be at a cheap place and you can only get thirds."

"Awww" Ace pouted.

Zoro looked at the lunch Sanji had made him.

"But not today." Zoro said "I promised Sanji I'd have lunch with him today.

"Okay then, how about tomorrow? Or, if you prefer tonight?" he smiled.

"hmm" Zoro thought.

"I can do tonight." he continued

"Yay!" Ace jumped. "Pick me up at 6" he yelled running to the building.

* * *

Zoro and Ace were at a small burger shop that Ace liked to eat at. They had just finished ordering 10 burgers and 8 small fries with 2 large drinks. After the food arrived Ace consumed the burgers and fries faster than anything Zoro had ever seen. Zoro was used to Aces eating habits but it still got to him sometimes. How could a guy eat so much?

"So what's up with Sanji?" Zoro asked ignoring the way Ace ate.

"Well you know how to get straight to the point." Ace said with a mouthful of burger.

"that's the whole reason I brought you. If I wanted to be broke I would have brought luffy too." Zoro said while biting into a burger.

"You know how me and Sanji are close, well he was feeling down one day and told me something" he put down the burger giving Zoro the impression that this was a serious topic

"What did he tell you?"

"I told Sanji I wouldn't tell you, but what he told me says you have a right to know. I won't tell you everything since Sanji needs to tell you some things himself." Ace looked at Zoro and Zoro tightened his fist waiting for the news.

"Just tell me what's wrong with him." Zoro stated

Ace picked up his burger again and continued

"He's moving in 5 days."

Zoro's mouth dropped. What? How could Sanji be moving and not tell him. Hadn't they been friends since they were kids?

Zoro gave a worried face. Ace noticed how hurt Zoro was. Just as Zoro was about to say something his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw Sanji was calling him.

**I hope you guys liked it :D**

**This was my first story and I think it came out good, well I least I hope it was. Anyways, I am going to make this into a small serious and I will upload the next chapter soon. Please review :)**


	2. Zoro snaps

"Hey Zoro are you busy?" Sanji asked

Zoro inhaled deeply trying to hold back the urge to yell at him.

"No, why?" he said in an angry voice

"Well you seem to be in a bad mood." Sanji said

"Don't worry about it." Zoro waved goodbye to Ace and walked out of the fast food place. He got in his car and continued his conversation there.

"What did you want?" asked zoro while starting his car.

"Well actually... I wanted to know if you... well if you could help me move something." Sanji asked

"Sure, I'm not busy or anything." he said scratching his head.

"Thanks. I'm come over to my place. I'll be outside waiting." Sanji said.

"I'll head over right now"

"ok thanks."

Sanji hung up after that. Zoro gave another sigh and began driving to Sanji's apartment. It was about a 10 minute drive from where he was because of the traffic. Zoro took that time to straighten out his thoughts. Why didn't Sanji tell him he was moving? He thought about this question for awhile before he came up with answer. It could have been because Sanji wasn't ready to tell him. Zoro trusted Sanji and he knew Sanji had his own way of doing things. Maybe this was one of those things. He convinced himself Sanji would tell him when he was ready and if he didn't, well he would just beat the shit out of him before he left.

When Zoro arrived Sanji was outside with a large box sitting next to him. He was smoking a cigarette and the wind was blowing away the smoke. Sanji took in a breath and let it out. After which he turned around and looked at Zoro's car. He gave a soft smile and waved hello. Zoro parked next to the sidewalk and got out of the car.

"That was fast" Sanji said putting out his cigar

"I was near the neighborhood"

"Really. Hmmm. Normally you would be at home sleeping." Sanji said looking at Zoro suspiciously.

"Yea well I had something to take care off."

"This late? Nevermind just help me get this inside."

Sanji turned away and put his hands on the box. Zoro did the same. Sanji counted to three and they both lifted the box. They took a good 20 minutes trying to get it upstairs. They couldn't take the elevator since it was broken which is why he called Zoro to come help him out. Sanji lived on the third floor so it was a lot of work. Even though the box was large, it wasn't all that heavy when the two people carried it. When they finally reached Sanji's floor they both took a breather in the middle of the hall.

"What's in here?" Zoro asked panting slightly

"None of your goddamn business" Sanji said in the same manner.

"It is my bussiness since I'm helping you, stupid cook."

They began to argue like they always did. After a moment of insults they both began to laugh but the laughter was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Sanji pulled out his phone and looked at the collar ID. Zoro wasn't really interested in Sanji's phone call so he walked away. He was thirsty and wanted something to drink. He walked to Sanji's door and was about to go in but Sanji saw him and started to yell at him.

"Hey don't go into other people's houses without permission!"

"Quit winning, I'm thirsty and I'm going to get something to drink."

"Then ask!"

Zoro rubbed his head and looked at Sanji. He normally wasn't defensive when it came to walking into his house when they were together. Zoro even had his own key, though he wasn't allowed to use it unless it was an emergency or Sanji asked him to.

"Don't make such a big deal out of this. You were on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you." He said defensively. Zoro could tell Sanji was trying to hide something. He thought it could be related to what Ace had told him earlier that day. Maybe Sanji had a whole bunch of boxes inside that he didn't want him to see. Sanji held up one finger at zoro telling him to give him a minute. Sanji yelled to the person on the phone "Just get it here tomorrow. I don't care if you come really early in the morning or really late at night just make sure it gets here!" then he hung up the phone and looked back at Zoro. Zoro was still staring at Sanji waiting for him to give him a good excuse for why he didn't let him inside.

"I'll get the drink, you wait out here and watch my box." Sanji said while walking to the door.

"You're not going to let me in are you cook? Well i'm going in whether you like it or not." Zoro thought.

He went to the box and picked it up. It was heavier when he was picking it up by himself. He gave out a small grunt and took it in to Sanji's apartment. As soon as he put it down he looked around for packing boxes and they weren't anywhere in sight.

"Hey moron I told you to wait outside." Sanji said coming towards him with two glasses of ice cold pink lemonade. He had an irritated look. Zoro took a glass and drank it all in one go. When he finished he put it down on a table close to him.

"Why have you been acting weird lately?" Zoro asked bluntly.

Sanji stood silent. He drank some lemonade and walked away.

"oi, cook." Zoro said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied while putting his cup down on the counter.

"Cut the crap I know somethings up."

Sanji was nervous, Zoro could tell. Sanji had a tendency to stay quiet when he was nervous.

"Look just don't worry about it." Sanji said holding his hands in a small fist. Zoro was getting irritated. He wanted Sanji to tell him what was going on.

"Sanji..." Zoro said.

Sanji began to cry. Zoro never called him by his name which made the situation worse. He tried to hide the fact that he was crying by wiping the tears but they wouldn't stop.

"Thanks for your help but I have to go somewhere so excuse me." Sanji said. He tried to hide his face while walking to the door. Zoro snapped. He grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him so that Sanji was facing him. Sanji was caught off guard and didn't have a good position to fight back but he still tried to hide his face. Zoro grabbed his face to forced Sanji to look at him. He saw the tears flowing down Sanji's cheeks and couldn't hold himself back anymore. Zoro pushed Sanji against the wall and Sanji let out a small moan unable to suppress it.

"Hey let go" he struggled against Zoro.

Zoro ignored him and in a matter of seconds Zoro lips were pressed against Sanji's.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long i was getting frustrated with the plot, but don't worry my spirits were brought up again :D**

**Please review :)**


	3. Confession

**Enjoy :3**

Sanji's eyes opened wide. He stopped struggling and tried to understand what was going on. Was Zoro really kissing him or was this all a dream? Zoro pulled back and looked at Sanji, his tears had stopped falling.

"You need to tell me what's going on with you." Zoro said softly. His grip on Sanji loosened but he didn't let go of him.

"If I tell you... you have to promise you'll leave after I tell you." Sanji said looking back at Zoro.

Zoro sighed and nodded his head agreeing.

"I'm moving" he said. "on the day after Valentine's day."

Zoro began to let go of Sanji.

"I found someone who's a great cook and he agreed to teach me how to be a better cook." Sanji continued

"and... I also wanted to tell you... before I left I wanted you to know..." he began to stutter.

Zoro continued to be silent which scared Sanji. He was afraid but somewhat reassured because of the kiss. Yet again the kiss could have been Zoro's way for shocking him out of crying.

"I..." Sanji began to shake.

"I..."

"Idiot" Zoro interrupted. He pulled Sanj towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Calm down." he continued.

Sanji was confused but he tried to calm down. Then, he felt the tears going down his cheeks again. He started crying again. He buried his face in Zoro's chest too embarrassed to look at him. He never cried like this in front of anyone.

Zoro was warm. He was was afraid to hug him but in the end he didn't care. He raised his arms and hugged Zoro back. They stayed like that till Sanji stopped crying. When Zoro knew Sanji had finished crying he let go of him. Sanji didn't want to let go yet but he did. Sanji looked away and walked to the kitchen.

"I need a drink." he said.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Zoro asked

"If I'm going to say everything I might as well be drunk so I don't start crying again" Sanji forced a smile.

"Don't worry i'll give you some to" he continued

"Sanji..." Zoro said softly.

Sanji clenched his teeth. He really didn't want Zoro to be kind to him before breaking everything off with him. It would kill him inside. He opened a bottle of strong sake and began to pour it into 2 glasses. He filled one nearly to the top and the other halfway. He gave the half empty one to Zoro and gave himself the other. He was going to make make himself drunk as drunk as he could and as fast as he could. He began to consume the alcohol as did Zoro. Sake was after all his favorite drink. After the first glass they moved to the sofa. Sanji kept drinking and Zoro stopped after a while.

"Alright I think you've had enough." Zoro said taking away the almost empty bottle.

"Hey give it back!" Sanji said reaching for the bottle. He was too drunk to actually fight Zoro for the bottle. Zoro left Sanji to leave the bottle in the kitchen. Sanji saw what Zoro was trying to do and decided to go after him. As Zoro came back he saw Sanji trying to stand up but he kept stumbling.

"If you stand up you will just fall. You're too drunk to go anywhere."

"Don't boss me around you damn marimo!" Sanji yelled "I'll go where I want drunk or not."

Sanji attempted to start walking but fell. Zoro grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"See you idiot. You probably don't even remember what you were going to tell me earlier." Zoro said while rubbing his head. He picked up Sanji and walked to his room.

"Of course i remember. How could I not." he pouted.

"Then tell me."

"No"

"Then i'm not leaving."

"Yes you are! If you don't i'll kill you."

"And how do you plan on doing that. You can't even stand."

"I'll suffocate you in your sleep" Sanji smiled evilly.

"Stupid cook." zoro smiled.

Sanji blushed but Zoro couldn't see him blush. he room was too dark for him to see. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He looked at Sanji's alarm clock and saw it was already midnight. It was a good thing it was a Friday otherwise it would have been hard for them to get up in the morning.

Zoro placed Sanji on the bed gently and pulled away. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's back before he could move too far away.

"Zoro..." he said weakly. "Don't go."

Zoro was surprised Sanji said that, but the feeling went away when he saw Sanji was already sleeping. His arms were still wrapped around him and they wouldn't let go. Zoro sighed. He finished tucking Sanji in then layed next to him. He pulled the blanket over him and turned over to Sanji whose arms were still wrapped around him. He gave Sanji a kiss in the head and looked at him.

"I know what you have to say idiot. Just hurry up and say it" Zoro said. He wrapped his arms around Sanji and fell asleep.

_Next morning_

Sanji awoke the the sound of his phone ringing. He got up slowly since his head was hurting.

"Damn I shouldn't have drank so much." he mumbled. He held his head and looked around. He could have swore that someone was here. He reached out for his phone and answered.

"Hello..." he said

"Yo Sanji."

"Ace.."

"Are you hungover? You sound like it. ha haa."

"What do you want?"

"Guess I was right. I'm just calling to let you know I can't come and help you today."

"What!" Sanji snapped back to reality. "Why not?"

"Something came up with the old fart. He is forcing me to go with him to see the Police Department."

"What about luffy?"

"He's coming along too. Garp has us handcuffed to his car."

"Let me go!" Luffy yelled in the background

"Sorry Sanji." Ace continued.

"It's ok, it's not like it's your fault"

"Get off the phone Ace. I'm about to show you what it's like to be a man of Justice." Sanji heard Garp yell in the background.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be a damn police officer!" Ace yelled at Garp.

Sanji sighed.

"Tell the old guy I said Hello."

"Will do" responded Ace

"Bye."

"good luck."

Sanji hung up and gave another sigh. He layed back down and noticed that there was someone in his house. The shower was running and it certainly wasn't Sanji who turned it on. He pulled off his covers and crept to his bathroom. He slowly pushed the door wide enough to peek inside.

Sanji's peeked in and saw a green haired figure but as he looked through the steam he could see Zoro. He remembered what had had last night and begun to panic a little.

Sanji had already packed all of bathroom things and sent them off to his new place (that's why Zoro didn't see any box when he came in), so there wasn't a shower curtain. Sanji had a perfect view of Zoro's wet and naked body. He saw Zoro leaning over his erection. Zoro had one hand on the wall in front of him and the other was stroking his cock. Sanji couldn't help but stare. Zoro was so beautiful. As he watched Zoro, he felt something move in his pants. Sanji looked down and saw that he was getting hard. He couldn't help it, Zoro was just too damn sexy. Sanji knew if he kept looking, Zoro was bound to catch him. He looked away and silently closed the door. He ran back to the bed and hid under the covers. He curled up into a ball. His erection wouldn't go away. Images of Zoro kept popping up every time he closed his eyes. He heard the shower stop and began to panic. What if Zoro saw him like this? Sanji lifted his head from the covers and looked to the bathroom door.

"Yosh! When it opens i'll run in before Zoro can see me." He mumbled to himself.

The bathroom door began to open.

Sanji ran to it. He grabbed the doorknob and looked up. Zoro was staring down at him and Sanji was looking back up at him. Sanji blushed at Zoro's naked body.

"I need to use the bathroom." Sanji said quickly looking at the ground. Without giving Zoro a chance to say something he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Zoro looked back at the bathroom door then continued what he was doing.

_Later that day_

Sanji had been trying to get rid of Zoro the entire day but had failed to do so. He was too damn stubborn.

"Just go home" Sanji yelled

"No"

"I have things to do you damn bastard"

"Then finish what you started."

Sanji and Zoro argued the whole day. As promised, Zoro wasn't going to leave until Sanji told him the rest of what he was saying the other day. It was around 7pm when the doorbell rung. When Sanji heard it he ran to it and opened the door hoping it was the moving truck he called yesterday.

"Are you Sanji Black Leg?" asked a man

"Yes that's me."

"Well the moving truck that you asked for is here. We don't have too many people like I informed you yesterday so this may take longer than usual."

"That's fine" Sanji said rubbing his shoulder. "I have someone inside who can help out. Come in. I already took care of the small things and sent them over to my new place so the only things left are the furniture." Sanji said pointing around the room.

"Well it seems you don't have much so it won't be as hard as I thought. I'll go downstairs and tell the others to come up." the man said walking out the door.

"oi, marimo, since you refuse to leave do something useful and help me move my furniture down stairs."

"The only reason I'm not leaving is because you won't tell me anything. once you tell me I'll go!"

"Just help me out!"

"Fine."

Zoro got up from the couch and began to help Sanji move the furniture. Zoro was strong and had high stamina so it wasn't hard for him to move the furniture. It was about 3 hours later that they had finally finished. Sanji gave the men something to eat as thanks for helping him. They all sat and ate on Sanji's floor then thanked him for the meal as they left. Their jobs weren't done yet, they still had to go to Sanji's new place and leave the furniture inside.

"Thanks again!" Sanji yelled to the others as they drove away. As they started disappearing from his sight he went back to his apartment. When he walked into his house he saw Zoro sleeping. Sanji went to his room and grabbed a small blanket that he had saved. He went back to the living room where Zoro was sleeping and placed it over him.

"damn marimo" Sanji whispered with a smile. He reached out to touch Zoro's hair. When he was close enough to touch it he stopped. He gave a sad looked and pulled back. Zoro grabbed his arm and pushed him to the floor. Sanji looked up and saw Zoro sitting over him. Sanji's hands were pinned over his head and zoro between his legs. Sanji couldn't help but blush, he had never been this close to Zoro. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing but he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. They were too close.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Zoro asked.

"Get off of me."

"Not till you tell me..."

"Get off dumbass!" sanji yelled. He began to squirm under Zoro, attempting to get away.

"No matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to get away. You know when it comes to strength I beat you."

Sanji remained silent but continued to struggle.

Zoro took his free hand and grabbed Sanji's face. He turned Sanji's face to his and made Sanji look him in the eyes.

"Well..." he said.

Sanji closed his eyes as tight as he could. He really wasn't ready to tell Zoro how he felt.

"Sanji look at me."

Sanji began to tremble. Zoro was calling him by his name again. He stopped struggling but kept his eyes closed. Zoro let go of his face and arms but still had him pinned down. Zoro was leaning over him with one hand on each side of Sanji's head.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Sanji asked finally opening his eyes.

Zoro remained silent.

"If you really want to know then here!" Sanji pushed Zoro down to the ground and was in the same position Zoro was in earlier. One hand on each side of Zoro's face and he sat on Zoro's stomach. Zoro didn't fight back. Sanji went up to Zoro's face and kissed him. Zoro kissed back back but Sanji pulled back before it got intense.

"That's how i feel about you!" Sanji said.

Zoro was silent. He lifted himself up and looked at Sanji.

Sanji was close to tears. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and laid him down next to him. Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's shirt and buried his face in Zoro's chest. Zoro grabbed the blanket and covered them up. Sanji heard Zoro's small snores and smiled.

_Damn marimo I just told you how i felt and you go on and fall asleep_. Sanji thought slowly falling asleep.

**And that's all for this chapter. I tried to make the bathroom scene good but as you can tell I don't know how to write all erotic and stuff :( but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you wish :D**


	4. Don't get lost!

**This is the last chapter. I think I made you all wait so I am sorry. I sat down today thinking it's been a while and had not even started. I wrote this whole thing today for all of you followers. BTW thanks for following :D I love ya'll**

It had been days since Sanji had seen Zoro. The last time he saw him was when he had confessed his feelings. The next morning he woke up on the floor, alone. He wasn't really surprised. He knew Zoro was going to reject him. He had been preparing himself for a long time for this, but it still hurt. Sanji had been depressed that day but he continued with the his plans. There was still a lot of work to do and Sanji couldn't do it all in one day not to mention having to break it to everyone that he was moving and not coming back. He called the school telling them he was going to stop by. He told them that he would go see them the day before he left to pick up (Valentine's Day) and drop off some things. For the past couple of days Sanji had been working hard and stayed at Ace's house since his apartment was emptied and he had given the owner the keys. Those couple of days were hard and stressful and saying goodbye to everyone was hard.

"Ok, let's get this over with" Sanji said in a sad manner.

He was at the school like he had informed the principle he was going to do. He had a large bag filled with things he needed to return like his uniforms and some books he had borrowed. Luffy and Ace already went to class and he was left standing in the front gate all alone. Sanji had made sure class activities had started to make sure he didn't run into Zoro.

He walked to the front entrance and headed up the stairs to the principal's office. On his way he saw some teachers and returned the books he borrowed. When he finally reached the principal's office he saw Nami and Robin waiting in the room.

"Sanji!" Nami said cheerfully

"Cook-san" said Robin.

"Hey." was all Sanji could let out.

"Why are you here I thought you were getting ready to leave?" Nami asked surprised but happy to see him

"I had to drop off my uniforms." he said pointing at the bag.

"Well we were hoping you would drop by" Robin said

"We actually came to the office because we knew you would drop by but we didn't know when. We were going to ask the principal to give you these..." Nami said reaching into her bag. Robin and Sanji watched as she brought a small box of, what it looked to be, Chocolates.

"We knew you were going to miss out and made some ourselves, we took a class and everything so you better eat every last bite" she continued smiling

"I wouldn't dare waste something that you both worked so hard on" Sanji said smiling. He took the box and gave them both a hug.

"Nami-san we have to work on the activities for the day." Robin said.

"That's right! We have to call the others!" They were all part of the student council who organized the events of the school. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky were members. Today was a big day and they had planned it for a month now.

"We'll see you tonight!" Nami smiled. "Don't think we'll just let you go without a farewell party." She grabbed Robin's hand and ran off before Sanji could say anything. Sanji held the chocolates close and entered the room where the principal waited.

The meeting didn't take long and had been a calm one. He had returned the uniforms and the books. All that was left was to stop by the student council room and leave a box of chocolates he had prepared for them. He would have given them to Nami but she and Robin ran off before he could. He knew they weren't going to be in the room so he had a not prepared saying Happy Valentine's Day. He took a deep breathe in and opened the door. The room was empty just like he thought. He walked in and went to Luffy's desk. Looking around the room he smiled. He headed to the window and saw the back of the school filled with students having fun at the carnival that was prepared by the student council. He was able to spot some of his friends but not all.

"Oi, what are you doing" a voice said behind him. He jolted up and turned around. Zoro was standing at the door staring at him. He was in a samurai outfit and had 3 swords on his side.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs getting ready for the show?" Zoro continued.

"If you haven't noticed I haven't been coming to school. There is no way I'm still doing the show." Sanji said grabbing his bag. He headed for the door and made sure his eyes didn't meet Zoro's"

Zoro slammed the door and locked it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Damn it marimo! I'm not in the mood, get out of the way." Sanji yelled. He was tired and stressed and wanted to leave before he got emotional again.

"Make me."

"Fine!"

Sanji threw his back on the ground and went running to Zoro he kicked him but Zoro was quick and blocked it with one of his swords. Zoro was captain of the kendo team and Sanji was captain of the martial arts team. Sanji knew it was not going to be easy to move Zoro but he didn't care. Kick after kick he aimed for Zoro's vital spots. Zoro kept blocking and went for an attack.

Damn it! What are you trying to pull Zoro? Sanji thought. After 10 minutes of intense fighting both of them were panting and exhausted. Sanji was going all out and so was Zoro.

"Why won't you let me through!" Sanji yelled.

"Because your running away."

"I'm not running away!"

"Liar." he said softly. "If that were true then why haven't you called me or come to school?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Sanji said moving in for another kick. Zoro moved swiftly blocking Sanji's move. Sanji made a mistake of rushing in and that gave Zoro an opening. He took it and hit Sanji on the side which made him fall to the ground. Zoro pinned him down and held him in the same position that he used the other night.

"Why is it that the only way I can talk to you is by pinning you down" Zoro said.

"Heyy... let go!" Sanji said squirming under Zoro

"..."

After Sanji began to calm down he started to talk to Zoro.

"I'm not running away."

"Yea you are."

"And why would I call you? You left the next morning without a word! That night I told you... I told you..." sanji stuttered. "I told you how I felt and you completely ignored me.

"Ughh..." Zoro sighed "That's what this is all about.  
"Sanji was the kiss not a good enough answer or did you not get it?" Zoro said

"What?" Sanji looked up at Zoro's eyes"

Zoro leaned closer. He made their lips touch and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. They kissed for several seconds before Zoro moved away.

"I love you stupid cook." He said blushing a little.

"..."

"Oi! say something."

Sanji smiled and said "I love you too you damn marimo."

The next day

Sanji stayed over at Zoro's place that night and had a great time at his farewell party. Everyone said their goodbye's that night. Sanji was in front of Zoro's house and waited for the cab he called to pick him up. Zoro decided to skip school that day and waited with Sanji.

"So where are you moving?" Zoro asked.

"Somewhere"

"Oi cook!"

"ha haaa. I'm moving to a city 3 hrs away from here. Have you heard of the Baratie?"

"You mean the restaurant? Yea it's pretty famous."

"Well the head chef agreed to take me in."

"No way really? That's where you're going!" Zoro said surprised

"Yea, since we're graduating this year I took extra lessons after school to graduate early so i am officially done with school." He smiled

"So..."

"I graduated last Friday. See... my diploma." Sanji pulled it out of his bag. He smiled and laughed.

"I'll see you this weekend" Zoro said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"We are in a relationship so I think I have the right to see you this weekend"

"Idiot! I never agreed besides you never asked. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke his stress away.

"I thought it was obvious... Ok then" Zoro said.

The cab came appeared on the road and honked. Sanji turned around and said he was going.

"Sanji will you go out with me?" Zoro asked turning red

Sanji was red immediately. He covered his face and tried to calm himself. He looked up at Zoro and smiled.

"I would love to."

He turned around and ran to the cab. Zoro followed. As Sanji got into the car Zoro held his hand out to him.

"Here. When you want, you can come over my house." Sanji opened his hand and there was a key.

"It's the key to my place."

Sanji was still red and this did not help. He took the key and put it in his pocket.

Zoro grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"..." Sanji couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say

Zoro informed the cab driver to start going. He stepped back and waved goodbye as the cab left. As i did he saw Sanji pop his head out of the window and yelled

"Don't get lost you damn marimo!" he smiled and waved.

**I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. I may one day come back and write and extra but who knows I am already writing a different story with other characters :) Anyways review if you wish and I'm glad you read this story :3**

**~Department of One Piece Yaoi**


End file.
